Darkness haunts not those who witness it but those who endure it
by Shipathon
Summary: Dale fluff, set directly after the ending of scream 4, sorry for lack of full stops and any other punctuation errors


I woke up in a hospital room, the luminescent lights and shiny surfaces creating a fake affect. The chemicals invading my nostrils made me feel light headed. I heard a groan and turned my head, dewey was sitting in the bedside chair with an ice pack to his darkening forehead,

I spoke the croakiness of my voice startling me, don't be such a baby who got shot here again,

he smiled his eyes lighting up as he realized I was awake, gale he smiled.

I don't know how I could of thought he would cheat on me, sure we have grown apart over the last couple of months but he truly loves me, I still can figure out why, we're exact opposites yet we work together so well, he leant over me and kissed me more passionately than he had in a long time, his lips working seamlessly with my own. Nothing like a serial killer to bring a couple together. I smiled thinking of The absurdity of Ghostface saving out marriage.

He broke the kiss and looked at me, what, whats so funny he inquired breathlessly his brow wrinkled in confusion.

Your cute when your worried I replied and met his lips again.

I thought I was cute when I'm angry he whispered affectionately,

your always cute I murmured in his ear.

Even when wounded he replied playfully.

especially when wounded, I'm just glad you only got hit with a pan this time,

I'm flattered he smiled and brushed the hair away from my face.

I'l take seeing you get with a pan rather than stabbed half to death any day,

he looked at me sadness and worry written across his face, I wish you didn't have to see either of those things at all.

At least I have something to write about, how's sydney I asked trying to change the subject

She's in a stable condition which Is a miracle considering all the shit she's been through, he said his voice filled with tenderness and frustration

Ever since what happened to Tatum sids been like a little sister to him, its been hard on him to see her suffer, a flicker of annoyance crossed my mind, she really is the Daniel Radcliffe to my J.k Rowling, we've endured the same shit and she's the only hero. I shook my head sids ok she didn't ask to have what happened to her happen besides dewey likes her, I have to at least try not to hater her guts. Her fucking book out of darkness however is another story all together, I'm the writer not her, now I've got to get my timing right for this book to avoid looking like a fucking copy cat. My non existent book, unfortunately I need to actually fucking write it, before it can be published.

Gale? Dewey asked as I stared into space,

Ahem, I murmured absentmindedly

Are you okay, he asked again his concern clearly showing.

Yeah i'm fine, just thinking about the book, I answered his voice dragging me from my thoughts

He smiled at me clearly amused, you nearly died twice in the past couple of hours, and your thinking about non existent book sales, same old gale, he said looking at me affectionately before turning his head to the window to watch the press that had gathered outside the hospital

I shook my head, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself don't you I fired back sarcastically,

He just shook his head trying to hide his amusement, and turned to look back out the window

should't you be out there sorting out the public _sherif_ I smiled innocently,

Yeah but I would much rather be in here with my beautiful wife, he said sitting on the edge of the bed, and running his fingers through my hair playfully. He leant in to kiss me and I met his lips hungrily, I pulled him towards me eager to feel his body pressed up against my own, just as I moaned encouragingly, deputy hicks walked into the room, instead of jumping apart like we would of in the past dewey finished the kiss and gave me an affectionate peck on the lips, before turning to deputy hicks, I smiled at her obvious annulment, feeling pleased that I had made her so jealous, deputy hicks regained her composure an murmured something about anxious citizens to dewey, he turned to face me and I smiled seductively he then promptly murmured something about more pressing matters, deputy hicks, displayed her obvious frustration before telling him that If he was the sherif he better start acting like one

He ran his hand through his hair obviously torn, I'l be down in a sec okay, he said to hick under his breath, and came over to my bedside, I'm sorry gale duty calls okay he said sadly before kissing me tenderly on the forehead.

Its okay dewey your just doing your job I understand, I said sincerely and after seeing hicks standing impatiently at the door began biting my lip and whispering sweet nothings seductively into his ear.

This was too much for hicks who left the room slamming the door behind her

You are so bad gale, one day I swear she'l snap and it'l be the end of you

I'm not letting you go with out a fight, _sherif_ I smiled, now go you cant leave the people waiting I said shooing him towards the door

He opened the door and as he was about to leave turned to face me, you'l never have to, okay, I promise I only want you gale I alway have and I always will, he said softly before walking out of the room


End file.
